


Tiny Bubbles

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio shares a secret past time with Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Bubbles

“Horatio,” Tim called out as he entered their house. He had seen the Hummer parked in front of the garage which meant Horatio had beaten him home again. “I know you’re home, so where are you?”

The brunette didn’t receive a response.

He kicked off his shoes and straightened Horatio’s. This brought a smile to his face.

At the lab, Horatio was neat and organized to an extreme that bordered on OCD, but at home it was a different story. Orderly was replaced with casual indifference and Tim was always picking up after the older man.

He picked up Horatio’s briefcase and took it into the study hoping to find the redhead there catching up on his forensic journals. To him, Horatio and reading glasses made a very sexy combination.

Not finding his lover in the study, Tim tried Horatio’s other haunts; the garage playing pinball, in the pool swimming laps or down on the beach decompressing from another difficult day.

Striking out, Tim retraced his steps from the beach thinking about checking their bedroom. When he had spoken with Horatio earlier the older man had mentioned something about having a fierce headache. Tim figured that Horatio probably had laid down when he had got home.

The younger man walked into the bedroom. He saw Horatio’s clothes casually tossed across their neatly made bed.

Tim hung up Horatio’s suit thinking he was going to have to take the redhead shopping. If he was getting tired of seeing his lover dress as an undertaker, than so were other people. Horatio needed a little color in his wardrobe.

A splash came from the master bathroom and with a wicked grin, Tim toed open the door. He leaned on the doorframe taking in the sight of his elusive lover enjoying a bubble bath.

Horatio was relaxing in the oversized tub with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other. He was covered half up his chest in bubbles.

“This is a side of you I would have never envisioned,” Tim wryly commented.

“Why?”

“Because you rarely do anything for yourself,” Tim explained.

“I do sometimes.”

“Only when you are badgered into it.”

Horatio shrugged.

Tim laughed.

Horatio polished off his drink with a deft flick of his wrist. He took a final puff of the cigar and put it out in the empty glass. He placed the glass on the floor next to the tub. “So are you going to stand there all evening or are you going to join me?”

“I thought you were never going to ask,” Tim retorted. He sauntered into the room undressing as he walked.

Horatio licked his lips at the sight of his naked lover.

Tim locked eyes with Horatio. He stroked himself hard.

“Tease,” Horatio groaned. His eyes were dark with lust and the need to get his hands on the younger man was becoming overwhelming.

Tim grinned. He walked over to the tub and cupped the redhead’s face in his hands. He leaned down and took Horatio’s mouth in a teasingly soft kiss.

Horatio wasn’t having anything to do with slow loving. He broke off the kiss and pulled the brunette into the tub with him.

Water splashed over the side and pooled onto the floor.

Tim settled between Horatio’s legs. Their erections rubbed against each other causing both men to moan.

“You’re cleaning that up,” Tim grumbled.

“Later,” Horatio growled. “I’m busy.” He lowered his head and took the brunette’s mouth in a hard and demanding kiss.

fin


End file.
